


Favor

by empireton



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Begging, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empireton/pseuds/empireton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrell was thinking about exposing Elliot for framing Colby, until he proposed an idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favor

**Author's Note:**

> so basically I wrote this entire thing in like an hour because I'm Tyrelliot trash so sorry for any mistakes and please enjoy!!!   
> also comments are greatly appreciated!!

Elliot felt rough hands cup his cheek as he sat on Tyrell's lap. He doesn't even remember how he got here, and he felt bad for enjoying how Tyrell made him feel.  
Earlier that day, Tyrell told Elliot he'd tell police he framed Colby, unless Elliot accepted an offer. Of course Elliot had to say yes, so here they are in his apartment.  
Tyrell latched his mouth onto Elliot's neck as he grabbed his hips. Elliot could feel Tyrell getting harder every passing second. He himself was starting to feel a bit hard too. He wanted friction, he wanted to let go and release.  
"Move your hips for me," Tyrell muttered onto the skin of Elliot's neck. His grip got harder as Elliot began to grind onto the businessman. Elliot began to blush uncontrollably as he looked down at what he was doing.   
"You're so good for me," Tyrell hummed. His hands let go and began to graze Elliot's waist.   
"Take this off," he demanded as he tugged at Elliot's shirt. Elliot stopped for a second before he did as he was told.   
Tyrell marveled at the young hacker's body with icy eyes. He let his fingers dance on the skin of Elliot's abdomen.   
"You're so beautiful," He said as he kissed Elliot's collar bone. Elliot's heart beat faster and the pace of his breathing quickened.   
"Don't stop moving," The Swedish man commanded.  
Elliot grinded onto Tyrell and furrowed his brows at each movement. He felt his jeans slowly unzip and a warm hand reached down into his boxers. It took him a while to realize what Tyrell was doing.  
Elliot gasped at Tyrell's slow strokes and eagerly moved his hips faster to get more friction. Elliot lifted his right hand and placed it at the back of Tyrell's neck.  
"Elliot look at me, let me see those pretty eyes."  
Elliot looked at the man as he continued to move his hips. Tyrell licked his lips at the sight. Elliot's mouth was slightly open and his breaths came out uneven. His brows were furrowed in pleasure and his large eyes blinked slowly. Tyrell stroked the other man faster and a moan evicted from Elliot's throat.   
"You like that?" Tyrell's voice was deeper and raspier than usual. Elliot bit his lip and nodded his head. The moment Elliot began to leak, Tyrell stopped his actions and pulled his hand away. The hacker let out a whine and Tyrell laughed softly. Tyrell grabbed Elliot's head and pulled him down for a rough kiss. They kissed each other eagerly and hungrily. The kiss lasted for a while before Tyrell began to take off his suit. Elliot helped unbutton his shirt taking off his tie.  
Tyrell told Elliot to take off the rest of his clothes and lay on the bed as he took off his own clothes. Elliot complied to the orders as Tyrell grabbed a pack of lube and a condom from his pants. He slid the condom onto his erection and began to slick himself up. He looked down at Elliot with hungry eyes and licked his lips for the millionth time. Elliot lay on his back and his chest rose and fell with each breath.  
"Open your legs for me," Tyrell rested a warm hand on Elliot's stomach, "relax," he reminded him. "This might feel a bit strange." He slowly prepared the young hacker with his fingers. When Elliot was ready, he rested the tip of his erection at Elliot's entrance. He slowly began to enter the young hacker and Elliot moaned. He stopped moving and leaned down to press a soft kiss on Elliot's lips. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Tyrell finally began to move. Elliot squirmed at the strange sensation and reached down to stroke himself. Tyrell began to thrust slowly and Elliot touched himself. Elliot barely got to stroke himself twice before Tyrell grabbed Elliot's wrist and pinned it above his head along with his other hand.   
"Please," Elliot begged  
"Please, what? Tell me."  
"Please," Elliot whined, "move faster. Please,"   
Tyrell quickened his pace and began to thrust faster. Elliot was a moaning mess and closed his eyes.   
"Right there! Fuck, right there!" he moaned as Tyrell grazed his prostate.   
"Elliot look at me," Tyrell commanded for the second time. "Look at me."  
Elliot opened his eyes and stared at the blue eyes above him. His mouth formed an "o" as he gasped.   
"Tyrell," Elliot moaned. He became noisier and noisier at each thrust.   
"I know, I know," Tyrell caressed Elliot's cheek with his free hand. "Shhhh," he shushed the hacker beneath him.   
"Shit," Elliot moaned. He was trying his best to maintain eye contact but he couldn't control himself.   
Tyrell let go of his wrists and lightly pressed his hand on Elliot's throat. His other hand grabbed the young man's waist and he continued to thrust into him.  
"I'm close," He warned Tyrell in a hoarse voice. Tyrell let go of Elliot's waist and began to stroke the hacker quickly. Elliot shut his eyes and groaned. Tyrell was beginning to tire but he kept his pace. He let go of Elliot's throat and bent down to suck on Elliot's neck as he thrusted in and out. With one last pump, Elliot threw his head back and came all over his stomach. He was squirming and panting as Tyrell grunted words in Swedish onto the delicate skin of his neck. No more than a few seconds later Tyrell came inside of Elliot. He let go of Elliot's neck and clenched his teeth as he came in loud grunts. His last few thrusts were hard and sloppy and his body shimmered in sweat.   
Tyrell fell down on top of Elliot as their heartbeats began to slow and their heavy pants turned into slow deep breaths. They stayed in that position for a while until Tyrell lifted his head from Elliot's shoulder and kissed him lightly on the forehead.


End file.
